Strangely Devoted to You
by SephoraJane
Summary: A stranger comes to Harmony and changes Kay.
1. Default Chapter

Strangely Devoted to You  
A Passions Fic  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not associated with "Passions" or any of its related characters, ideas, etc. The only thing that is mine is that mysterious stranger. Of course, if any one would like to own him, I will sell at an affordable price of one zillion dollars.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched her as she walked to her father's patrol car, hugging her history book tightly. I could see, even from a distance the sadness and loneliness in her eyes, the same I saw whenever I looked at my reflection. I watched as they sped away, leaving a dust trail behind. I had signed up to be in the mighty Harmony Hyenas softball team. What else was going to keep me entertained in this small town? It was my first practice; it was my first time in this school in fact. Harmony High reeked with boredom. And the funny part was that no one seemed to notice, except for me and that beautiful girl, whose name I didn't even know. I walked across the campus into a well-kept field. I could see all the players, some doing practice swings, others stretches. My head was up high. I came from a big city. I had an advantage over all these jocks. I knew how to play rough. I casually leaned against a fence, looking cool. I saw someone approaching me, and the only thing I noticed was that he had a shirt that belonged to me. And that shirt said captain.   
  
  
"You're new here, right?" He asked, too nicely.   
  
  
"That's right," I said with my Boston accent. "Your point?"  
  
  
"I just wanted to introduce myself and tell you to make yourself feel welcomed," he told me.  
  
  
"Trust me, I wouldn't feel welcomed here, if they renamed the town Boston."  
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said with a frown. "Well, will you practice with us anyway?"   
  
  
"That's what I'm here for, ain't I?" With that he smiled. I had to smile too. For the first time in my life, someone was being kind to me with out questions or a devious plan behind it. "Well, what am I suppose to do?"  
  
  
"First, get adjusted. You really have to feel comfortable here in order to play. We've been the champions for five years now. I wanted to keep the team at a championship level and I wanted to show the competitors that we don't play nice. We play hard and we play to win."   
  
  
I almost felt inspired, almost. "I'm a hitter. That's what I do, and I won't play if I don't hit."  
  
  
"Fine. Practice hitting. Do whatever you want really. That's the only way to get comfortable." He paused for a few seconds. "And remember, the Hyenas don't bite their own." He walked away from me and continued his captain duties and I went to practice.  
  
  
After a team meeting, we hit the showers and then went our own ways. I got a jersey, some softball shoes, and my very own bat. It was a sturdy one too. The sort that you can beat some one dead with. After sweating up a storm, what else do you want to do; besides eat? I walked down the streets of Downtown Harmony and into The Book Café. Cozy, little place it was. I walked to the counter and ordered a couple of doughnuts and tea. And what better to eat, on a chilly September evening. I went to sit down, food at hand, when I saw her. She was by herself. Sipping on some black coffee and reading a book. I could still see the sadness in her eyes. I sat as close as I could to her. She didn't seem to notice me at all. I stared at her, getting to know her face. She was gorgeous beyond belief. And there was this air about her. She was simple, humble, loyal, and most of all crazy. I ate my doughnuts and sipped my latte extra slowly, hoping that she at one minute would look my way. She didn't. Of course I had to do something.   
  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" I said softly as I tapped her shoulder.  
  
  
She looked up at me. "Yes?"   
  
  
"I'm new in town, and I need directions to get to the pier." She closed her book and straightened up.   
  
  
"I'm going that way, I'll take you," she said, already beginning to walk away. I ran up to her and then walked beside her. "Where you from?" She asked, looking toward the ground.  
  
  
"Boston," I answered simply. "Ever been?"   
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Oh. It's nice, you should visit one day," I told her with pride. I loved being from Boston; it almost made who I am.  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe one day," she said, hugging herself against the crisp wind. I was tempted to ask her if she was cold, if she needed my jacket, but it would be pointless, I knew she wouldn't accept the offer. I decided to stay quiet, observing Harmony through the darkness that had fallen. It seemed like such a different place, spooky and mysterious. All the shops were closed and only few people were outside. She must have felt my uneasiness and spook up. "We're almost there."  
  
  
"Good, I was beginning to freak out."  
  
  
"Why is that? Harmony has the crime rate of zero," she said through a giggle.  
  
  
"Well, I am still weary of being out this late without my blade," I told her.  
  
  
"A blade? That freaks me out." She paused. "Listen, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
  
  
"And why is that?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
"Because, then I'd feel responsible and I don't like that feeling very much." She pointed to the planked, wooden floor. We we're there. I could smell the ocean breeze. "Well, I got you here safe and sound. My job is done."   
  
  
"Yup. Thanks a lot."   
  
  
"No problem. Now give me a nice tip," she said, hand sticking out with her palm faced up.   
  
  
"Well I have a tip for you indeed. Never walk strangers anywhere. You never know if they're psychos."  
  
  
She flipped her hair back dramatically and then tugged at her shirt. "What a great tip. I'll take that into consideration now that I met you. Now I know never to walk strangers because they might be broke." She began to walk away from me.   
  
  
"You know, I never caught your name!" I called out to her.   
  
  
"Kay," she said, as she turned the corner. Kay, I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue. She was going to make my stay at Harmony, bearable.   
  
  
~~~  
  
  
I got through my morning the next day. I didn't get a glimpse of Kay. I figured our schedules were completely different. But it didn't matter, I was sure that I would at the cafeteria. When I walked in, the captain of the Hyenas was waving at me to come sit with him and his crew. He was quite the popular one. I could tell, because everyone seemed to wave at him as they passed his table. I had no choice but to sit with him, since the entire room was filled with students and there wasn't an empty chair in sight. I smiled at him. He had a pretty girl by his side. Blonde, seemingly sweet. They seemed to be in love, madly. Almost enough to make a normal person puke. Across from him sat a guy with glasses, who seemed to excessively use his palm pilot. At his side was a cute girl, who shared a resemblance to Kay. And lastly at the end of the table was another pretty girl, with shoulder length hair, who I seen in several of my classes. There were two empty chairs next her. And I sat in one. Everyone smiled, as though with sympathy for the new kid.   
  
  
"How you doing?" The Hyena captain asked. I still didn't know his name.   
  
  
"Alright."   
  
  
"I seen you before!" The girl with shoulder length hair exclaimed. "Dylan, right?" She asked. "I'm Simone."  
  
  
"Dylan's the name. Nice to meet you," I said, extending a hand. She took it and shook it firmly.   
  
  
"So everyone, now you know, this is Dylan. He's part of the Hyenas. This is Reese Durkee," he said pointing at the palm pilot kid.  
  
  
"Hello," he said poking his glasses into place.   
  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
"…This is Jessica, and this right here, is Charity," he said lovingly as he looked toward the blonde. "Oh, and in case you didn't catch my name out the in the field, I'm Miguel."  
  
  
"Hello everyone," I said quickly and then began to look around, my eyes glancing around my schoolmates trying to find her, the gorgeous girl. And then I heard her voice and I thought I was hallucinating.   
  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I was helping to clean up the animal cages in Biology." I looked up at her. That was her, alright. Then she glanced my way and grinned.   
  
  
"That was nice of you Kay," Miguel told her.   
  
  
"Thank you," she said to him, her eyes suddenly coming alive. I released that this was her boy wonder and I could almost feel my blue eyes turning green with envy.   
  
  
"Kay, have you met Dylan before?" Miguel asked her.  
  
  
"Yeah I did. Yesterday, actually."  
  
  
"Cool."  
  
  
"Hey," I said greeting with less enthusiasm that I thought I would. She greeted me back and then she sat down and stared in the direction of Charity and Miguel, and as quickly as that glimmer had appeared in her eyes, it left. Her eyebrows fluttered with anger for a second and then she composed herself. She grabbed her CD player out of her book bag and listened to music at full blast. I was surprised her eardrums didn't pop, the music was so loud. Simone looked in Kay's direction and softly squeezed her. She knew about Kay's feelings and I was sure that they were best friends. Simone wanted to pacify the mood and spoke up.  
  
  
"Dylan, tell us something about yourself."  
  
  
"I'm from Boston," I told her. That was the first thing I told anybody. "I'm 18," I also said, proud of that too. "I'm a natural blonde."  
  
  
Simone giggled, as did Jessica. I smiled at both of them. I ran my fingers though my shaggy, uncombed hair. "Okay." She paused and thought of a question to ask. "What's your favorite thing to do?"  
  
  
"Work out," I told them with out hesitation. It was.   
  
  
"Obviously," Simone slipped. She placed her hand over her mouth, embarrassed.   
  
  
I had to smile at that. "Hey, everyone deserves a complement every once and a while, right?" I asked her.  
  
  
"Right," she said. "Okay, another question. Why'd you come to Harmony?"  
  
  
"Well, I didn't choose to come here, for sure. My parental unit forced me. They made a couple of bucks this year and decided to move to a small, seemingly safe town. And they chose Harmony. I screamed, I hollered, but I went unheard. So, now I live here."   
  
  
"Hey! Don't insult our hometown," Jessica said playfully.  
  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know anyone here was proud of it." With that statement, I saw a smile creeping up on Kay's face. She'd been listening to me the whole time.   
  
  
"Low blow," Miguel said.   
  
  
"I guess that's enough with the Spanish Inquisition," Simone said, smiling. I was almost beginning to feel comfortable around these people. Well, except for that kid with the palm pilot.   
  
  
"Harmony is a historic town. It was one of the first places Pilgrims lived. We should be proud. The town is one of the first in the United States," Reese said to me.  
  
  
"Sorry there, fella. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings."   
  
  
Reese gave me a dirty look. I decided to ask them a couple of questions. "Hey, I didn't get a chance to inquire, so now I will. Tell me something about yourselves," I almost commanded. Charity spoke up first.  
  
  
"I'm Charity Standish. I'm seventeen. This isn't my hometown, but it is my home. I live with Kay and Jessica, they're my cousins," she said sweetly.  
  
  
"That's cool. If you ever need cigarettes or anything, you know where to come to," I said smirking. Charity rolled her eyes and then smiled. "I was just kidding." Miguel grabbed Charity's hand and squeezed it affectionately.   
  
  
"My turn," Miguel said. "Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, almost eighteen, best friends with Kay Bennett, son of Pilar, engaged to the beautiful Charity Standish," he told me.  
  
  
"You sound like a programmed machine, man. Oh and didn't anyone ever tell you, almost doesn't count." Before Miguel could answer, Simone jumped in.  
  
  
"Simone Russell, eighteen, baby! Simone Russell, the girl who owns a phat car, that's sitting in the Harmony High parking lot."   
  
  
"Simone Russell, can I marry you?" I asked her, grinning.  
  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," she told me. She stuck out her hand, her ring finger out. I looked around, trying to find a stutable replacement for a ring. Of course nothing showed up and I slipped my own ring from my finger and on to hers. It was my favorite; a green jade ring that my best friend Billy gave me for Christmas last year. She admired the ring and then I took her hand and kissed it. "Quite the gentleman," she said playfully. I liked this Simone girl.   
  
  
"Thank you, me lady. You have made me the happiest man on the planet."   
  
  
"Oops. I forgot to tell you, I'm taken."  
  
  
"You're what?!" I exclaimed, dramatically. She nodded her head at me. "Who is he?" I asked, being serious.  
  
  
"Chad. A cutie, just like you."   
  
  
"Lucky guy."  
  
  
"You are so cute."  
  
  
"Thanks." The bell rung at that very instant and everyone stood from the table. I took my schedule out of my pocket. "Hey, could somebody tell me where English History is?" I asked.  
  
  
"Room 316," Miguel replied. "Hey, Kay don't you have that class now?  
  
  
Kay glanced over at Miguel, "Yeah, I do."  
  
  
"Great. Then you can take Dylan there."  
  
  
"Sure thing," she replied coldly. "C'mon." I followed her, silently. She was in a noticably bad mood. I felt bad for her. Very bad. She didn't seem like the girl whose love would not be returned, just the opposite. I knew exactly how she felt.  
  
  
"You wanna cut school?" I asked her, feeling brave. She looked at me curiously and then grinned, widely.  
  
  
"You read my mind," she replied simply. We slipped past our class and then to the back doors. It was obvious that she had done this before. "Where you do you want to go? And the farther the better. I don't want to get caught by the truant officer." She was absolutely right. I definitely couldn't afford to be caught. My parents would catch a fit.   
  
  
"Do you have anything in mind?" I asked her.  
  
  
"Well," she said thinking. "Follow me." We walked quickly past the school and the houses and then into a park. Leaves kept falling around us on this autumn day. Everyone seemed to have their significant others by their sides, holding each other. I knew Kay felt envious of them, and so did I. I casually placed my arm around her, and she didn't seem to mind. I guess she just wanted to blend in with the crowd. As we walked deeper into the park, I noticed her eyes staring ahead, at what seemed to be an old, closed down restaurant. I figured that was going to be our hide out. "That's it," she said pointing discreetly.   
  
  
"Not what I thought it would be."  
  
  
"Well what exactly did you expect, a five star hotel with all the accommodations?"   
  
  
"No, but…" I really didn't have a response, she was right. We got there, she looked behind her shoulder, making sure that no one was around, then she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and started to pick the lock that was attached to the rotting, wooden door. After a couple of seconds, I heard a click and Kay was already entering. She signaled for me to come inside and I obeyed. Once there, I noticed that Kay had already made this, her home. A home where she separated from the world when she just couldn't take it anymore. There were candles everywhere, unlit. Kay quickly opened a back door entrance and out she went, replacing the front door lock in its place. She came back in, re-locked the door again, and then started to light candles. I stared at her, as she glowed under the flame's light. She was so beautiful. The restaurant came back to life once she was done. Kay had been cleaning up, I noticed. The counters still had a glow, and the tables dust free. I know knew why she had hesitated for a second to bring me here. This was her world, and world that no one else was to know about. She sat down at the center table and looked my way, finally.  
  
  
"Make yourself feel at home," she told me. "Well not entirely. I mean it's not like we can order pizza or anything." I grinned and sat in the chair opposite her. I felt slightly uncomfortable. I had a crush on this girl who I barely knew and here we were alone. Usually, I would have already seduced my prey and been making out with her, but Kay wasn't just any girl. "So…" She started. "Have a girlfriend?"   
  
  
I gazed at her, looking directly into her eyes. "No. I don't"  
  
  
She turned away, feeling uneasy. "Oh. Well, you don't have to ask me if I have a boyfriend, cause I'm telling you now, I don't."  
  
  
"A pretty girl like you? No way," I told her, much to her delight. I saw her smile gently and then tuck her hair behind her ears. Her body language was just screaming at me to give her more complements. "Hey, what about you and that Miguel guy? I saw you at lunch. You gave him, the legendary look." Suddenly her smile turned into a frown and her shoulders slumped. I knew I hit a nerve and had made a mistake.  
  
  
"Listen, I didn't give him any look. I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
"Come on. It's not like I'm going to squeal. You know I wouldn't squeal, especially on you, or you wouldn't have brought me here."  
  
  
Kay looked at me. She agreed. "Well, it doesn't matter if I gave him that look you are talking about because he has a girlfriend."  
  
  
"That I know. I mean are you getting any on the side?" I asked, laughing. And then I heard her giggle and I knew we were going to get along if she got my twisted humor.   
  
  
"I could only wish. Do you know that I went as far as to try to seduce him so he could get me pregnant?" She asked, still laughing.   
  
  
"You what?" We were still laughing, louder than ever.  
  
  
"Yeah, we were on this camping trip, and I, I…" She couldn't even finish, she was laughing so hard. She looked even more stunning when she laughed. I got up my nerve and I kissed her. Right there I kissed her. She didn't stop me, nor did she welcome it. It was a sweet kiss. My lips touched her velvety soft ones ever so gently. The tip of my tongue slipped into her mouth and that's when she stopped the kiss. She looked at me and I looked at her and then we both looked away. We were both ashamed. I was ashamed because I made her do something she probably didn't want to do, and she was probably ashamed because her near virgin lips had touched another besides Miguel's.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized.   
  
  
"What are you apologizing about?" She asked, wiping her lips.  
  
  
"About what just happened."  
  
  
"No need to apologize."   
  
  
"Okay, then I take it back," I said. "So…"  
  
  
"So… What time is it?" I looked at my watch. It read 1:30. I told her. She thanked me and then we sat, awkwardly, hoping time would past quickly.  
  
  
After an eternity of silence I decided to say something. "Kay. I just want to tell you that… You are the coolest girl I've ever met. And I just had to kiss you. 'Cause if I didn't, I'd regret it for a very long time." I was surprisingly rewarded by a smile.   
~  
  
  
It was funny how things turned out. It had been three weeks since my kiss with Kay and we had seemingly forgotten all about it. And the ironic part, Kay and I were now inseparable. We did practically everything together, as friends, very close friends. I even noticed a hint of jealously from Simone and even Miguel, who Kay had told me was her supposed best friend. It was as if she trusted me more than anyone in her life, and I felt honored. Today, Kay was sick and decided to stay home. I went to school however, but planned to leave early to see her. I felt so alone without her. Even surrounded with hundreds of kids, I felt alone with out her. My thoughts were disturbed when Simone greeted me.  
  
  
"Hey, handsome. What are you doing here by yourself?" She asked me, as she put her lunch tray on the table. I smile at her courtly.  
  
  
"Ah, nothing. The usual," I told her with a shrug.  
  
  
"Just doesn't feel the same without Kay here, right?" She paused, "That's how I felt before and how she felt too when I wasn't around. I guess things just change." There was an undertone of sadness in Simone's voice.   
  
  
"I guess they do," I said. She began to rise from the table. "Where you going?"  
  
  
"Oh, over there with the group. I'll see you around."   
  
  
It was official. I had no one to hang out with. After Simone spilling her guts out ever so discreetly, I was sure her whole group was angry with me too. And so it was time for me to go. I got my book bag and emptied my tray and I went through the back door to Kay's house. I knew no one was going to be there, her father was at the police station and her mother at her bed and breakfast. Maybe her deadbeat uncle would be there, but it was okay, he was cool. I went down the street, zipping up my jacket as I went along. Winter seemed to be rapidly approaching. I got to her house and took a key from under their front door mat and went inside.  
  
  
"Kay?" I called out to her.  
  
  
I heard a moan and then with a hoarse voice she replied, "Over here." She was upstairs in her room. I got there, and I saw a very ill Kay. Her face was pale, her eyes, dark, and her body slouched. She had been watching talk shows all morning, while sniffling and coughing. I felt so helpless. "Are you okay?" I asked her for my sake.  
  
  
"Well how do I look?"   
  
  
"Sick," I told her simply.  
  
  
"Alright then." She moved some soiled tissues off her bed and patted the spot, signaling for me to sit next to her. I did. I gently ran my fingers through her hair and with my other hand felt her forehead. It was hot to the touch.  
  
  
"Kay, you're burning up," I said, concerned.  
  
  
"No, you're just cold."  
  
  
"Have you drank you're medicine?" I asked her, with a scold.  
  
  
"Well, I ah…" She fumbled with her words. I immediately got up and shot into action. I went down stairs and got made her a pot of tea, and put in a thermos. I got all her medicines together and forced her to drink them. And eventually I made her light lunch of soup and a sandwich on wheat bread. By the time I was done, I saw her much improved.  
  
  
"Dyl, look at that guy, ill!" She exclaimed, laughing, as she pointed to the television. I smiled at her and fluffed her pillows. Suddenly she got serious and she looked into my eyes. "You know, I was hoping you would come by."  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" I said, putting all the soiled tissues in her wastebasket.  
  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said rapidly.   
  
  
"Same here." I heard her sigh with relief and we continued unchanged. In the evening, we watched some old romantic flicks. Of course I was opposed to the activity, but I couldn't deny Kay of anything she wished for. Half way through the movie, there was knock on her bedroom door.  
  
  
"Kay?" A familiar voice called. Miguel opened the door and came inside. He was surprised to see me lying next to her on her bed. Behind him were Reese, Charity and Simone. "Are we interrupting something?" Miguel asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
  
"No, not at all," Kay responded with a sniffle.  
  
  
"We knew you were sick, and brought you your favorite goodies," Charity told her. She held out a bag from The Book Café, and Kay knew what was inside it.  
  
  
"Oh, ah, thanks. You guys can split it. Dylan, here has introduced me to tea and told me the dangers of coffee, so I don't drink it anymore," Kay told them all nicely.  
  
  
Miguel frowned. "Everything seems to have changed since Dylan got here."  
  
  
"I guess so. Dylan's my good influence," Kay said, grabbing Dylan's hand playfully.  
  
  
"So captain…" I began, trying to ease the uncomfortable situation. "When's the next practice?"  
  
  
"In the spring. I thought I told you," he told me harshly.  
  
  
"Well I forgot," I said through my teeth.  
  
  
Miguel turned away from me and placed his attention on Kay. "Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"  
  
  
In a weird oblivion, Kay was unaware of what was unfolding. "Sure." Kay got off the bed, dusted herself off and followed him outside her room. I decided to go to the bathroom, where I could here their conversation better.  
  
  
"Kay, what's going on with you?" He asked her in a hushed voice.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"You never hang out with me and the gang anymore. Everything is Dylan this, and Dylan that."  
  
  
"Well, I like Dylan and I like spending time with him. So what's the problem?"  
  
  
"The problem is that he's bad news. All he does is cut class, and I think he's making you too. I've seen you go through the back doors…"  
  
  
"Okay, first off, Dylan does more than cut class. He's a good student, he's even tutoring me in math. And secondly, how do you know we've been cutting? What, you've been spying on us?"  
  
  
"Look, I'm only looking out for you Kay, I don't want you to get hurt by some loser."  
  
  
"He's not a loser Miguel."  
  
  
"Whatever you say, Kay. You know the way you are defending him, it seems like you two go out…"  
  
  
"Well, what if we do? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
  
"Kay…"  
  
  
"This conversation is over." I quickly left the bathroom and sat back down. The rest of the group knew I had been eavesdropping but kept quiet. Kay stormed back into the room. She let out an angry moan and dramatically sat on her bed.  
  
  
Trying to be nice, "Guys, thanks for coming by. I have a nasty headache and want to sleep for a bit. Would you mind leaving me and Dylan alone?" The group nodded and said their good-byes and then left.  
  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked Kay, acting as though I didn't know the truth.  
  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just got a headache."  
  
  
"You want me to leave you alone?"  
  
  
"No Dylan. Please stay." I got a chair from her desk and sat next to her bed, beginning to caress her hair again, until she went to sleep.  
~  
  
  
I walked to school the next morning, anxious to tell Kay some good news. I won this stupid radio station contest, and had two tickets to the Castleton Amusement Park. It would be fun for the both of us. As I got to the school, I noticed that Miguel and Kay were talking. I kept my distance, but listened, again into their conversation.  
  
  
"Miguel I'm sorry for lashing out at you yesterday."  
  
  
"It's alright Kay. I'm sorry for calling Dylan a loser. He's a good guy and if you like him, he's my friend too."  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
"You know Kay, I felt sort of jealous yesterday. What you and Dylan have now is what we had before."  
  
  
"You were jealous? Well you shouldn't be, because what you and me have, no one can ever take away." I saw a glimmer in her eyes like no other.  
  
  
"I love you Kay." They hugged for a few seconds and then Miguel went inside. Kay started to walk inside and I tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
  
"Hey Kay," I greeted her sadly.  
  
  
"Dylan, what's wrong?" She asked me with obvious concern.  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
"Come on Dyl, I'm not blind."  
  
  
"Yeah, neither am I."  
  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
  
"Nothing. You know I was trying to hurry to school today, to see you. I won some ticket to the Castleton Amusement Park and thought that you'd like to come with me, but I'm guessing you'd want to go with someone else. So here are the tickets. I'm sure Miguel will love the idea." I started to walk away from her, but she followed.  
  
  
"Dylan, what is the matter with you? Why are you acting this way?"  
  
  
"…Because I don't count in your eyes. Miguel is the only thing that really matters to you."  
  
  
"Wait, were you eavesdropping? You heard what I was telling him? God, how could you?"  
  
  
"How could I? Kay you're leading me on and I'm following like a fool. I thought we were really friends and even more. Yesterday, I thought I meant something to you. But I was sadly mistaken."  
  
  
"Dylan, you mean the world to me. So does Miguel."  
  
  
"No I don't. I saw your eyes, Kay. They were so alive when you talked to him. Damn, he's so lucky and he doesn't even know it."  
  
  
"Dylan, you are misunderstanding this whole thing."  
  
  
"Sure. I gotta go. I have things to do." I walked farther away from her.  
  
  
"The school's this way."  
  
  
"I know." And I went home.  
  
  
  
  
Should Kay give Dylan a chance? Or should I right more Miguel into the fic? Tell me in the reviews, PLEASE?  



	2. Confusion and Longing

Strangely Devoted to You  
A Passions Fic  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Author's Notes: A short little addition to my story. Suggestions on the melodrama that's about to unfold, would be extremely helpful. Thanks everyone for the reviews you've given me so far. Love ya!  
  
  
Kay was depressed, excited, sadden, and absolutely confused. She sat on her front porch, reading a mystery novel. Evening had fallen, and Harmony was surrounded by a silent darkness. Kay could feel the chilly wind against her skin, even through the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing. Kay had never felt so much emotion at one time. Sure, she had great feelings for Miguel, and she adored her family, but never did she have such a combination of emotions running through her. Dylan was changing her. He was changing her at a time she needed it most. She was turning eighteen in less than a month. She was going to be an adult, who faced adult decisions. Dylan was making her bewildered and curious at the road less taken, well at least for her. For the weeks that they spend together, Kay didn't even remember who Miguel was. It was as if Dylan was everything she needed, everything that made her complete. Kay realized that must have been how Miguel felt, when Charity and him were just starting their relationship. She longed to be caressed by Dylan's strong, warm hands. She closed her eyes, imagining him being right there next to her, hands wrapped around her small waist. When reality set in once again, Kay was left feeling empty and hollow. This was a pattern she had been repeating this whole weekend. She wanted to go over to Dylan's house, apologize to him, and tell him that she really cared about him, but her pride got in the way. And so she sat, waiting, that he'd come back to her. Of course it seemed that Dylan had some pride of his own, as well.  
  
  
"Kay, sweetie. You have a phone call!" Kay heard her mother yell. Kay got up, grabbing the book, along side her. She picked up the receiver that was sitting on the coffee table in the living room and answered, excitedly, thinking it was Dylan. "Hello?" She said in a happy, high-pitched voice.  
  
  
"Hi, Kay," she heard Miguel say.  
  
  
"Oh hi, Miguel," Kay said, her voice immediately turning dispirited.  
  
  
"Something wrong?" Miguel asked, worried.  
  
  
Kay sighed. "Dylan hasn't talked to me the whole weekend," she admitted. "I miss him Miguel."  
  
  
Miguel shifted uncomfortably. He groaned angrily. "Do you want me to come over?" He finally asked her.  
  
  
"That be great Miguel," Kay said with a smile, finding some comfort in talking to someone. Kay waited outside for him, hugging herself tightly, protecting herself from the chilly, autumn wind. No later than five minutes, Miguel was at the Bennett residence. He placed a protective arm around Kay and they walked into her home. They went upstairs to Kay's bedroom and they locked the door. There was a soft melody playing on Kay's radio.  
  
  
"So, what happened Kay? What did Dylan do?" Miguel asked her, a cynical tone on his voice.  
  
  
"He didn't do anything Miguel. I did." Miguel arched his eyebrow at her in disbelief. How could his sweet Kay do anything to hurt somebody? "We had an argument and it's all my fault." A small tear crept down Kay's face, and she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't believe she was crying over another guy besides Miguel.  
  
  
Miguel didn't miss the tear and walked up to her. "Kay, I'm sure Dylan will forgive whatever you did. I know I would." Miguel hugged Kay tightly, never wanted to let her go. He was well aware of Kay's crush on him. He thought she would always be there, waiting on him. That had become a comfortable part of his life. And now that some else might take that way, take her away, it frightened him beyond belief. He couldn't imagine anyone good enough for Kay Bennett. It was as if feelings he never knew existed were popping up. He put on his game face and ignored what his heart was screaming at him. They ended the embrace and he looked into Kay's beautiful, deep eyes. They were dazzling pools of green, surrounded by her ivory skin. He took two steps away from her, trying to control his feelings. "It will all be okay," Miguel said out loud, but he didn't know who he was telling, Kay or himself.   
  
  
Kay sat on her bed, her back curved. "Yeah, I know," Kay said assuring herself. Kay felt something funny in the pit of her stomach. She could sense that something was happening. She could also feel Miguel, his dark eyes, casting a glare over her. He was staring at her. For the first time in many years, he was staring at her. Not at some blonde, not at some innocent, charismatic person, but at her. Normal, ol' Kay. There was something Miguel wasn't telling her. "Miguel, is there something going on?"  
  
  
Miguel was confused. "No. Why do you ask?"   
  
  
"I don't know. Just had this weird feeling…"  
  
  
Miguel shook his head silently. Kay didn't need him anymore. All she needed was Dylan, with his blonde, spiked hair, his muscles, and his blue eyes, that seemed to invade your privacy every time they looked your way. Miguel was feeling more than jealousy. He had tried to hook Kay up with Reese, because he felt that he could watch her. He could keep track of their relationship. And besides, he knew that Kay didn't like Reese, the way Reese was infatuated with her, and it made Miguel feel safe. But he couldn't keep track of Dylan and Kay. And he could see they both shared a mutual attraction. Miguel was glittery with nerves. "I have to go pick up Charity. She's working at the Gap. Did she tell you?" Miguel tried to make her jealous by speaking of his fiancé.  
  
  
Kay smiled. "No she didn't, actually. I'm happy for her, though."  
  
  
Miguel grimaced sadly. "Yeah me too. She's working overtime today, her boss left her in charge. So I better go."  
  
  
"Yeah, you better, before she gets angry." Miguel got up, and left the room and the Bennett home. For the first time in his life, he felt torn between two. He also felt like he was betraying Charity in some way. Kay was still sitting on her bed, considering going over to Dylan's house. It was only a block down. She finally got up the nerve and walked out, telling her mother, she needed some fresh air. She walked toward his house, looking at the children playing rope in their front yard, clinging on to any memory of summer. As she approached his house, she saw the television lights blinking, and two shadows sitting in front of it. She got to the cherry finished door and hesitated to knock for a moment. But she had come that far, and she wasn't going to give up. Three soft knocks on the door later, and one of the shadows shifted and pulled opened the door. A woman answered, dressed in business attire. She had blonde hair, and fair skin. Her eyes were dark. She smiled happily. That was Dylan's mother. There was no doubt.   
  
  
"Hi, Mrs. McDermott. I'm Kay Bennett, one of Dylan's friends. Do you mind if I talk to him?" Kay asked, sweetly.  
  
"Oh honey, I've heard so many wonderful things about you. Come in, and have a seat." Kay was surprised by the welcome she received, but nonetheless, she was happy. As she turned the corner, she saw Dylan, wearing a tee shirt and some fall style pajama pants. His hair was combed down, and it reached a bit below his ears. He looked so cute, as he watched the television with concentration. "Dylan, we have some company dear…" His mother called out to him. Dylan turned his head and was shocked to see Kay standing right in front of him. All the anger he had toward her left him immediately. But he was going to play hard to get.  
  
  
"Oh, hey Kay," Dylan said with little emotion.   
  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. McDermott told the teens with a knowing smile. "I have to go to the supermarket, Dylee. I'll be back soon." Kay listened as the front door slammed, and then grinned at his Dylan's cute little nickname.   
  
  
"Dylee," Kay said teasingly. "Do you mind if I… Sit next to you."  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know Kay."  
  
  
"I'm gonna sit next to you anyway."  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
  
"I come to make amends, if you'll let me," Kay said, pleading. Kay took a seat next to him on his luxurious sofa.   
  
  
"What's your offer?"  
  
  
"I'm so sorry. I really am. And as much as you are going draw this out of proportion later I missed you like Hell. So what I'm trying to say is, say you'll be--"  
  
  
"…My friend?" Dylan continued.  
  
  
"No. Say you'll be mine. Say you'll be my… boyfriend," Kay told him, nervously.  
  
  
Dylan was taken aback. "Whoa. A girl has never asked me out. I always ask the chicks out, and they go crazy, fanatics for Dylan."   
  
  
Kay laughed, but then got serious. "Stay on track, Dylee. Will you be my guy?" She asked him, grabbing his hand affectionately. Dylan smiled.  
  
  
"Will I? Will I?" Dylan said playfully, tickling Kay mercilessly. Their eyes locked, as Kay roared with laughter. They sat up, and they started to kiss. Dylan savored her; she tasted like strawberries and ginger. Dylan wrapped his arms around her gently, thinking how perfectly they fit together. It was as if they were lost jig saw puzzle pieces, connecting for the first time, and there was an instant coherence and no doubt that they were suppose to be together. They made out for what seemed like an eternity, until Mrs. McDermott was heard pulling up into the driveway.  
  
~  
  
  
The next morning the new couple met up and walked together to school, holding hands tightly, glad to be back together. "How was the rest of your night?" Kay asked Dylan, comfortable around him.  
  
  
"Terrible," Dylan replied. "You weren't there." Kay blushed furiously. "I wanted to wrap my arms around you all night, but every time I reached out in my sleep, you weren't there."  
  
  
"We're going to have to change that, won't we," Kay said, as they got to the school. Outside was her whole gang, and she couldn't wait to share her unexpected news. Miguel saw the couple from the corner of his eyes. He was enraged. "Hey everybody!" Kay greeted her friends enthusiastically.   
  
  
"Hey," Dylan said to them all.  
  
  
"Oh my God…" Simone's said, watching them hold hands. "Are you two?" Simone moved her hand suggestively. Kay nodded her head happily and squeezed Dylan's hand tighter.  
  
  
"She asked me to be hers yesterday," Dylan said, trying to embarrass his girlfriend.   
  
  
Kay shook her head. "No I didn't. I didn't," she said in denial. She elbowed Dylan playfully.  
  
  
"That's so sweet!" Charity exclaimed, happy for the two of them. Miguel was silent all this time, a time bomb, ticking away. "Isn't it sweet, Miguel?"  
  
  
Miguel was ready to explode. "It's not sweet. He's taking advantage of her. Can't you all see!" All of the students surrounding the school turned Miguel's way to see what all the commotion was about. "He's not good enough for you, Kay!"  
  
  
Kay in shock. And so was everyone else. "Miguel, you better stop screaming at Kay," Dylan told him warningly.  
  
  
"And if I don't, what exactly do you plan to do about it?" Miguel said, equally as threatening. Kay felt Dylan stiffen and he started to head Miguel's way.   
  
  
"Watch your mouth buddy, or you might regret it."  
  
  
Kay was worried. "Boys, stop."  
  
  
"I'm sorry Kay, but he's taking this too far." Dylan balled his hands into a fist, ready to pound Miguel.  
  
  
Suddenly Charity screamed. "STOP IT MIGUEL! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Miguel turned to face Charity. "I can't believe you. I have an evil feeling creeping up my spine, and for the first time, you're the cause. You have the whole student body watching you, so why don't you tell your audience how this drama ends? What is it that you want Miguel? Is it that you want Kay? Huh? HUH?!?" Miguel was turning red with embarrassment. He had never had such an outburst. He always had his feelings under control. But this time he had screwed up really bad. Kay had been watching all this unfold. She had no idea what to say or do.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Miguel said, guilty.  
  
  
"What are you sorry about?" Charity said, suppressing a sob. "Are you sorry because you're leaving me?" She said, wounded. Miguel stayed silent, confused. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." Charity took her engagement ring off her finger and threw it at Miguel. It bounced off him and onto the floor. She ran away, into the school. Miguel just stood still, fixed to the floor. Everyone was staring at him with disgust. And he felt worst than they could ever imagine.  



End file.
